


Any Place is Paradise (Viva Las Vegas)

by Kris



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Card [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Break is fucking awesome, and he has to give it to Tendo, despite his original protests Vegas has turned out to be a lot if fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Place is Paradise (Viva Las Vegas)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t concerned with proper ages, or reality, blink and you probably didn’t miss it Numb3rs shoutout.

Spring Break is fucking awesome, and he has to give it to Tendo, despite his original protests Vegas has turned out to be a lot if fun. 

"Rals! Rals we're going to a strip club, you in? Guys and girls," Yancy's face is flushed from tequila, the lights reflecting from the strip make his eyes shine. He's so charming and adorable and trying really hard to convince him but Raleigh sees John, one of Yancy’s new pledges, arm in arm with his ex-boyfriend and he can see Luke giving him a smirk as they join the group so there's the end of that. 

"Nah, I'm gonna go check out the shows over at Caesar's Palace." Yancy frowns when he follows Raleigh's gaze to Luke and John, where Luke has wiggled his hand into the back pocket of John's incredibly tight basically painted on jeans, he throws an arm around Raleigh's shoulders. 

"You're having fun, right bro? Cause we can pack it in and head back if you're done with everything."

"It's fine," Raleigh smiles at him. "But I'm bowing out from the strip club." Yancy sighs. 

"Just don't spend the whole night drinking your sorrows away.” And just as Raleigh thinks about commenting on his brother’s softer side, the asshole catches him in a headlock and scrubs his knuckles roughly over Raleigh’s skull.

He does end up at Caesar’s but he ends up at the hotel bar with a glass of scotch on the rocks thinking about how awesome it is that he’s he in Las Vegas with his brother and Tendo and their fraternity friends which include Luke. There’s a man across the bar getting down on one knee and the girl he’s with is almost hyperventilating. 

_Raleigh met Luke almost 4 years ago in freshman year at Cal Sci when Luke had been floundering in his Physics class at UCLA and pledging to Yancy’s frat at the same time. Raleigh had just been hitting his stride and agreed to tutor him when Yancy asked. They worked at the same Gym, Raleigh as a boxing instructor and Luke as a personal trainer. They had moved in together after a year of dating and then, on their two year anniversary, Raleigh had called in sick to the gym he worked at and walked into their apartment with a gold ring in his pocket and their favourite curry take-out in hand to find Luke fucking a blonde beach bunny like a jackhammer against the kitchen table they had spent almost an hour arguing about in Ikea. She had come, squeaking in surprise, when Raleigh dropped the takeout on the table in front of her face. Luke had smirked at him and asked him if he wanted her mouth. Raleigh hasn’t spoken to him since._

Across the room there’s a happy “yes!” and Raleigh pounds back the scotch and waives at the bartender for another.

“Fucking joke, right?” an Australian accent says, Raleigh raises an eyebrow in question at the man sitting one bar stool away. “Marriage,” the Aussie says. “All that money on a fucking ring, like some shiny bit of metal’s gonna keep another person tied to you forever.” Raleigh thinks about a stupid little velvet box in the back of his sock drawer in the apartment he now shares with Tendo, Yancy and Alison. He thinks about the sympathetic looks he gets from their friends, the knowing looks he gets from Luke’s fraternity. 

“Amen,” Raleigh says and when the bartender brings his drink, he slides over a stool and orders one for his new friend.

***

Herc Hansen is a career military man, stationed in California now on a permanent basis, Raleigh learns. After the success of a joint venture with the FBI. 

_”You’re not going to kill me, now that I know that, right?”_

_“Nah, nothing important like that,”_

He’s a smart man, has a 12 year old named Chuck with his ex-wife who lives with her during the school year but will be staying with him for the whole summer. He’s here in Vegas with some of his new colleagues who are unwinding after closing their last case,

_”I won’t have to kill you if I tell you, but my new mates might if it kills the case so…”_

Raleigh tells him about the Spring Break trip, how he’s in his fourth year of study at Cal Sci for Theoretical Physics, hasn’t had a serious relationship since he found his asshole of a boyfriend cheating on him in their kitchen. That he’s in town to ‘get out of the rut’ his brother says he’s in, and that his brother’s fraternity is full of assholes who invited his ex-boyfriend along.

He learns in return that Herc is short for Hercules and that he is also unattached although nothing so torrid as a cheating asshole. Angela, the ex-wife, had simply been unable to handle the long absences of a career military man, they were still friends but it’s been about 5 years now. Herc is looking for a relationship.

Five scotches in and everything is looking pretty shiny, Raleigh jokes that they’re both looking for the same thing and when Herc jokes the should just take it to the chapel he learns that Raleigh can fashion a ring out of the muselet on a champagne bottle.

It’s around that time that Raleigh learns that Herc has a hotel room here in Caesar’s Palace and that Herc very much wants to take him up there.

The making out starts in the elevator to the 12th floor. They scandalize a couple of old ladies who get on at three and off at seven and a man who gets on at seven gets treated to Herc holding Raleigh up against the wall. He backs out of the elevator laughing and says something like ‘ya, boys, get some,’ and it makes Herc smile and Raleigh laugh into the kiss.

Raleigh is absolutely delighted to discover that Herc’s ginger hair is completely natural and when they’re both naked he pushes Herc onto the bed and falls to his knees with a complete lack of grace to kiss his way down the other man’s lightly furred chest to his semi-erect cock nestled in a thatch of coarse ginger curls. Herc groans into his arm when Raleigh goes all the way down, nose to pubes. He camps out there on his knees for a long time just sucking and licking, bobbing up and down. Herc’s cock is a pretty one, thick and cut and when Raleigh pulls away he licks at the drops of precome that gather at the tip.

“Christ mate, I think you’re going to kill me,” Herc says. Raleigh chuckles and climbs up onto Herc’s lap.

“Please tell me you have some supplies, I really want to ride your cock.” Herc bucks up into Raleigh and stretches to the bedside table to grab condoms and lube and Raleigh happily puts a show on for him reaching behind to stretch himself. He’s up to three fingers pretty quickly moaning softly as he fucks himself back on them. Herc fumbles with the lube bottle and Raleigh cries out when one thick finger slides into him alongside his own three. There’s the sound of the condom package tearing and then Raleigh is crying out again, sharply, as fingers are pulled out and he sinks onto Herc’s cock in one smooth slide.

“That’s right,” Herc murmurs. “Take it, just like that.” Raleigh groans and rolls his hips a few times before falling into a rhythm where he rises up until the tip of Herc’s cock is barely inside him and comes back down. A few thrusts in and Herc has his hands wrapped tightly around Raleigh’s hips and is pushing up into him, right along his prostate every push in and every pull out until Raleigh is panting and clinging Herc’s well muscled chest and holding on for the ride. Herc rolls them over, catching Raleigh’s legs over his shoulder and pounding into him. With Herc’s hands planted on the bed boxing Raleigh’s head in there’s no leverage to thrust back onto Herc’s cock. He clenches his muscles instead, rewarded with a string of curses that would make a sailor blush and does it again. 

They’re both sweating, and Herc keeps telling him how tight and hot he is, how fantastic this feels, and how much he wants Raleigh to come just from his cock. Raleigh’s hands are slipping on tanned skin and scratching at Herc’s back and then Herc’s letting his legs slide down from his shoulders and clutching at Raleigh’s ass where it joins his thighs and everything coils tight and hot at the base of Raleigh’s spine as Herc thrusts get harder and the angle gets deeper. 

“Fucking god,” Herc groans. “Come for me, sweetheart, nice and hard now,” and Raleigh does, the world going fuzzy for a minute while Herc fucks him through his orgasm as he finally comes himself.

There’s clean up and cuddling on their sides with him as the little spoon and Raleigh is trying to figure out the protocol of a one night stand in vegas when Herc tightens the arm he has around Raleigh’s waist and says “So, Cal-Sci huh?”

“Yeah,” Raleigh says. When Herc takes his hand, Raleigh lets him lace their fingers together. The muselet ring still on Herc’s finger.

“You know, unit I’ve joined consults with a few professors at Cal Sci on cases here and there.” Everyone at Cal Sci know this, since hot FBI agents parade through campus on a routine basis.

“Drs. Eppes and Fleinhardt, I’m in a few of their classes,” Raleigh doesn’t understand what’s up until Herc squeezes his hand lightly and drops a kiss on his shoulder.

“We could have a good thing going,” Herc prompts and Raleigh smiles into the dark of the room.

“Well, you’ll probably be around a lot, those FBI agents seem to need a lot of help,” Raleigh concedes. “Might as well see where it’s going.” Herc laughs and rolls Raleigh under him for a kiss. “Might as well,” he agrees.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Herc/Raleigh Bingo prompt 'ring'


End file.
